The Hodag of Horror
Plot Shaggy, Scooby and some citizens of Crystal Cove witness the Travelling Cabinet of Curiosities arrive in town. The owner, Gene Shephard, shows them the Hodag of Horror, a stuffed animal which looks fake. Meanwhile, Daisy Blake is attacked by a creature resembling the Hodag at her house. The gang, at Jones Mansion, speak with Brad and Judy, who don't tell them much information on why they left. Scooby meets Nova, their cocker spaniel, and he falls in love. Daphne gets a call from Daisy about the attack. They rush to her house, where Scooby asks the two people about love he shouldn't; Fred and Velma, the latter of whom sketches Daisy's description of the monster. The gang visit Something Cheesy This Way Comes, presumably for Brad and Judy's welcome home party at the Blake Mansion. There, Ned Fussbuster and his assistant Roberto serve the gang. Shaggy and Scooby point out the monster in Velma's drawing is the Hodag. They go to the Curio Wagon, where Gene Shephard acts suspicious and rude. The Hodag instantly comes to life, attacking the 6 characters unlucky enough to be there. It flees and Sheriff Stone arrives. The Sheriff and Scooby have an argument, and Gene Shephard enters his wagon and opens his special box with the key around his neck, treating what's inside as alive. At the party, Daphne finally returns Judy's locket to her. Scooby and Nova bond, angering Shaggy, who sits with Velma. Velma happily waves to Marcie, who she doesn't speak to. Moments later, the Hodag attacks and drags the guests into the shadows. When the Hodag kidnaps Nova, everyone notices the guests weren't injured; the Hodag just stole their jewelary. The gang head to Crystal Cove City Hall, where Mayor Nettles gives them an office where the junk room was. While cleaning, Daphne and Scooby are confused that Nova hadn't been found. They go to the wagon again, finding all of the victims' jewellery, but not Nova. Gene busts them, but is arrested by Sheriff Stone. The gang set a trap, and split up and witness the Hodag take Gene's key from the Crystal Cove Police Department, then open the box in the curio wagon. It takes a wrapped up spherical object and flees, but Fred traps it using a bell, which the monster seems to be obsessed with. It is unmasked as Roberto, who in turn is unmasked as a monkey. Fred finds out it was stealing a wheel of old cheese. Everyone then spots Fussbuster, threatening to hurt Nova if they don't give him the 500-year old cheese, which will make him retire away to Europe, oddly. Ned and Roberto are arrested, while Gene lets the kids keep the cracked and "worthless" cheese. Before going, he says one last thing: "the cheese told me to come here". The gang then find the fourth piece of the Planispheric Disk inside the cheese. Some time later, Pericles summons his old gang to discuss how their successors have continued to find the disk pieces. He states it has to stop, and as such, he has a proposition for all of them. Continuity * The Fourth Piece of the Planispheric Disk is found. * Daphne returns Judy's locket, which she found in Beware the Beast from Below. * In Theater of Doom, Friar Serra says he hid a piece of the Planispheric Disk in a wheel of old cheese, showing how it got there in this episode. Objects * Daisy Blake's necklace Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated episodes